Forever
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Epílogo de " O Passado e o Presente Inesquecível e Eterno" .A história de Mask e Fania , como eles terminaram este fascinante conto?Leia e descubra!Oneshot.


Aquele dia de ontem para mim foi mágico , parecia um sonho aquilo mesmo que sentia e às vezes sinto que Mask e eu somos apenas um sonho.

Acordei devagar para não acordá-lo, me desvencilhando dos braços fortes e quentes dele. Tomei um relaxante banho ao som baixo e cálido para não despertar o meu homem do sono suave que ele tinha. Como adoramos rock e somos românticos , resolvi colocar no som da suíte do quarto - Forever da banda Kiss. Uma das bandas favoritas minhas e dele.

I gotta tell you what I'm feeling inside  
I could lie to myself, but it's true  
There's no denying when I look in your eyes  
Girl, I'm out of my head over you

Eu queria te contar o que estou sentindo  
Eu poderia mentir para mim mesmo, mas é verdade.  
Não há dúvidas quando olho nos seus olhos  
Menina, estou com a cabeça em você

I lived so alone believing all love is blind  
But everything about you  
Is telling me this time it's

Eu vivi tanto tempo acreditando que todo amor é cego  
Mas tudo em você  
Está me dizendo que agora é...

Refrão

Forever, this time I know  
And there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever, until my life is through  
Girl, I'll be loving you forever

Pra sempre, agora eu sei  
E não tenho dúvidas em minha mente  
Pra sempre, até que minha vida tenha terminado  
Menina, eu te amarei pra sempre

I hear the echo of the promise I made  
When you're strong you can stand on your own  
But those words grow distant as I look at your face  
No, I don't wanna go it alone

Eu ouço o eco da promessa que eu fiz  
"Quando você é forte, pode seguir sozinho"  
Mas estas palavras soam distante quando olho pra você  
Não, eu não quero seguir sozinho.  
Nunca pensei que colocaria meu coração na linha  
Mas tudo em você  
Está me dizendo que agora

Refrão

Forever, this time I know  
And there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever, until my life is through  
Girl, I'll be loving you forever

Yeah!!

Ohhh, I see my future when I look in your eyes  
It took your love to make my heart come alive  
'Cause I lived my life believing all love is blind  
But everything about you is telling me this time

It's forever, this time I know  
And there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever, until my life is through  
Girl, I'll be loving you forever

Ohhh!!

It's forever, this time I know  
And there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever, until my life is through  
Girl, I'll be loving you forever

Eu vejo meu futuro quando olho em seus olhos  
O seu amor faz meu coração viver  
Porque eu vivi minha vida acreditando que todo amor é cego  
Mas tudo em você, está me dizendo que agora é...

Enquanto viajava no som de Kiss, como sou distraída fiquei viajando na música pensando em nós dois. De repente, senti dois braços fortes me abraçando por trás e uma linda voz ao pé do meu ouvido cantando os últimos versos do som que tocava. Me arrepiei todinha e gemi seu nome para que eu realmente acreditasse que aquele homem era , sussurrou em meu ouvido como se lesse meu pensamento: "Sim minha pequena, é real. Eu te amo, você é linda, és minha delicada rosa vermelha, e eu vou cuidar dessa bela rosa com todo o meu amor. Te quero, minha Fania..." Beijava meu pescoço , entrando na banheira já nu, invadindo meu corpo por cima, abrindo minhas pernas roçando seu sexo com o meu por debaixo d'água. Nos beijávamos com luxú as línguas bailavam num beijo gostoso e lento, gemia para ele que sou louca pelo amor dele, louca pelos beijos que nenhum homem daria sorria de canto e me penetrou fortemente, claro sem violê ele estocava em mim , eu gritava seu nome de prazer , já louca de tesão, empurrei-o pro outro lado da borda da banheira, sentando no colo dele sem parar com a penetraçã no ouvido dele , aaaah como ele era gostoso e forte. Pedia por mais, e fazemos amor não só no banho, mas em quase todos os cômodos do apartamento.

Dormimos nus e abraçadinhos o dia inteiro, claro ele preparou um lanche para nóém de ser um homem incrível, ele me tratava como uma rainha e um excelente cozinheiro!

Passamos a noite no próximo show que ele iria cantar e tocar com sua banda. E não acreditei! A última música ele cantou especialmente para mim e ainda disse o meu nome em rede mundial e me pediu em casamento me puxando para o palco e me fazendo noiva ali mesmo , um anel prateado bem moldado, com uma caverinha partida ao meio, e na dele também era assim, se juntássemos os dedos, formavam uma caveirinha fofa! Escrito: Eternal Love.

Nos casamos meses depois e Mask continua trabalhando com sua banda e fazendo muito sucesso! E eu sou a mulher mais amada e sortuda do mundo!


End file.
